Robin Hood Makes Good
Robin Hood Makes Good is a 1939 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Three little squirrels (all voiced by Berneice Hansell), after reading a book about Robin Hood, decide to act out the part of the legendary medieval outlaw. The smallest of the three declares that he will be Robin Hood, prompting the middle squirrel to breathe down his neck and demand, "Who's gonna be Robin Hood?", prompting an intimidated reply of "You're gonna be Robin Hood!" In turn, the biggest squirrel bullies the middle one, "Who's gonna be Robin Hood?" "You're gonna be Robin Hood!". That decided, the Robin Hood squirrel names the middle squirrel as Little John, leaving the grumbling smallest squirrel to play the unwanted role of the rich old villain. The "villain" then trudges off to await the inevitable song-and-dance attack of Robin Hood and Little John, while a fox (Mel Blanc), lurking on the side, sees them as his dinner, and devises a ruse through which he pipes up, in a falsetto voice, claiming to be Robin's sweetheart Maid Marian in trouble. Robin and Little John follow the bait into the fox's cabin, whereupon the fox drops his pretense and his falsetto and hangs the two up by their breeches on the wall, declaring his intention to make a stew out of them. The smallest squirrel, looking in from the outside of the cabin, devises a plan to save his friends. By means of voice imitations and sound effects, he makes the fox believe that hunters are after him. After he literally turns yellow and panics, in fear of his life, he runs away at maximum speed, beating the cabin door, which accompanies him upright on his flight from reality. Thus rescued, the two exit the cabin, only to be greeted by the smallest squirrel, who asks them with a grin, "Who's gonna be Robin Hood?" Availability * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Volume 2, Side 7, Fables & Fairy Tales * (2002) Blu-ray - Robin and the 7 Hoods (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2015) Blu-ray - Dark Victory (1995 Turner dubbed version) Notes * This cartoon is considered to be in the public domain in the United States. Gallery File:Robin hood makes good.jpg|Screenshot File:220px-RobinHoodMakesGood_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card External Links * ToonHeads The Many Faces of Robin Hood * "Robin Hood Makes Good" at the Internet Movie Database * "Robin Hood Makes Good" at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1939 Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Loomer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Berneice Hansell Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Margaret Hill-Talbot Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits